Throne of Want
by SoapLess
Summary: The gods will fall. They've had a hundred years to show me that they are nothing like the titans, and they've showed me nothing. The Olympians have turned into exact copies of the titans. They've crossed the line I made for them when I gave them their powers. Now, I will let the bane of Olympus loose upon them. And soon, the gods will be no more. On Hold.
1. The Beginning of the End

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will**

This is the story of how the Eternal Beings came to be. The story of how the Olympians fell. The story of how the marooned damsel in distress was freed from her island prison.

The story of Perseus.

Anyways, in order to tell a story correctly, we must start in the beginning of our Ancient Story.

 **The Golden Age of Olympus (A few years after the fading of Helios)**

The Olympians were in their greatest years. They were young, the humans had started to worship them, and it had been about a hundred years since the defeat of the Titans.

Even though they had accomplished much, they were showing how they were slowly turning into the corrupt beings that were very much like the Titans for. I make this accusation for a multitude of reasons.

When the first of the gods were first born, they wanted to be nothing like their father. They've almost turned into exact copies of him.

Exhibit A: They killed humans very frequently for fun, or for very small reasons. I believe Hera has killed or caused the death of about 70% of the mothers of Zeus's children. She may have been upset, but it is far from the mother's faults.

Exhibit B: They have punished people in many heinous ways for very idiotic reasons. For example, I believe there was one goddess that humiliated a girl so terribly that she fell into depression, and turned her into a spider when she tried to escape her pain.

Exhibit C: I remember when the King of the Skies took a page from his father's book and swallowed his wife whole. For the same reason as well, he was afraid of losing the throne.

This was destined to happen, nothing lasts forever. When the flame starts to dwindle, as an age inches closer to the end, I seek an heir to the throne.

I felt that this was the beginning of the end, thus I began the search, for an honorable sovereign.

Hestia was the perfect supplier. She was perhaps the only major god on Mount Olympus that still had holiness and a non-violent past. Something very strange for a god to have.

I needed for this child to be powerful. So powerful that it could take on Zeus in a battle.

This could not be a demigod. No, it had to have the power of a god and a Titan. That was when I began to observe all the Titan's that had not been sent to Tartarus.

The four major ones that remained was Prometheus, Atlas, Selene, and Oceanus.

Prometheus was still chained up, Atlas was under the sky, and I doubt Selene can shapeshift into a man. So the only option was Oceanus.

The Titan of the sea had stayed neutral during the war, angering Kronos. The Titan of time however could not reach his underwater city of Atlantis. When the Olympians defeated Kronos and his Armies, the titans that either helped or stayed neutral were unpunished. This was back when the Gods still had sympathy.

Back on topic, Oceanus was the only logical option. However, Hestia had recently persuaded Zeus to allow her to stay a maiden. So she would not willingly hook up with a Titan. Especially after her stalking from the other ruler of the seas.

But luckily, Hestia had been having thoughts about her maidenhood and perhaps being a mother. So, this could be slightly easier than anticipated.

Oceanus had to make the first move, so I decided to give him a subtle hint.

The lord of the ocean received a package from his messenger that read, Greece's Finest Chicken.

He normally did not eat meat, but he had eaten chicken before with his late wife and it was fantastic. The Titan decided that returning to that flavor was past overdue.

Oceanus swam to the top of the surface, and began to swim to the shore. When he arrived, he used rocks and a pile of sticks to make a fire. He began to cook the chicken, but decided it would be rude to not offer some of it to Hestia, seeing as he always enjoyed it when sailors gave sacrifices to the sea. He tore off a juicy breast from the chicken and offered it to Hestia.

Of course when Hestia tasted the chicken, she smiled immediately. Chicken was her favorite meat. Wow, what a coincidence that I chose her favorite food.

She checked to see where the chicken had come from and smiled when she saw Oceanus. They had met only once, but he was very polite and nice to her. The goddess decided that a hello was long overdue.

Hestia teleported to the fire that Oceanus sat at. "Hello Oceanus."

The Titan looked up from his meal. "Oh hello Hestia. Received the chicken breast I suppose?"

"Yes it was delicious, thank you. So, what is the fish doing out of the water?"

"No fire underwater. Well, there is. It's just not actually fire. It's more like light than anything. Oh look at this, I'm babbling. How is life on Olympus?"

The goddess smiled. "Very good. I am no longer an Olympian, but there are many new Olympian. There's 12 now."

As he finished his meal, he stood up at his towering height of eight feet. "Really? I am far behind. Let's catch up at Atlantis."

"I don't know if you realized, but I can't breathe underwater."

"Oh I know, but I do have the power to give others abilities." He winked and took the goddess's hand as he approached the water.

I smiled. Nothing better than having something go exactly as you planned.

The two spent hours in the banquet room in Oceanus's palace.

After Hestia had brought Oceanus up to date, the Titan was awestruck. "Zeus actually ate his wife? Like, whole?"

The goddess laughed. "Yes, he did."

"And Hephaestus, cut his head off? Then a child came out? In armor? How in Chaos did she get armor in a stomach?"

Hestia laughed so hard she began to get the hiccups. "I have no clue. We've been asking Athena for years, but she always says she's had it as long as she remembers."

"You Olympians and your origin stories. Ours are much easier to interpret. We were born by Primordial Gods, and killed our father. Very easy."

"And where did the Primordial Gods come from Mr. Greek Historian?"

"Easy, created by Chaos."

Hestia nodded her head. "I've never met him, have you?"

"Actually no. I would like to, my mother told us many stories about him. Or her. Nobody is sure what the gender exactly is. I don't even think it has a gender."

Hestia her a loud ding from the Titans giant clock indicating that it was noon. "I should go, Zeus always wants the gods on Olympus by noon."

Oceanus stood up as he guided Hestia to his door. "Will I see you again?"

The goddess smiled. "Perhaps."

So let's skip ahead a few months, about thirty more secret meetings, and a few more chicken dinners.

It was about 2 AM and Oceanus was sleeping in his bed.

"Oceanus!"

He raised his head to see Hestia in a nightgown. "What are you doing here?"

She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling. "I'm pregnant."

Oceanus eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Are you serious?" When she nodded, he jumped up and gave her a kiss. He then raised her gown and kissed her stomach. When he turned to his right, he saw a tall man who was pitch dark. He immediately put Hestia behind him. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "Is that the way to speak to your grandfather?"

The Titan relaxed his body. "Chaos?"

"Well actually now that I think about it, you don't have an actually grandfather seeing as your mother is actually your grandmother in a way. Anyways we don't need to get into the technical aspect of it, so yes you can call me Grandpa Chaos." I saw that he was about to ask another question, but I could not let myself stay in this realm for long. "I cannot stay for long, I already feel the Beings heartbeat going faster. Sit down, I will need to do this quickly."

When the two sat on the edge of the bed, I began. "The gods have gone miles past the line I drew when I gave all of you your powers. The sins that the Olympians have committed are so evil that they have become manifestations of your father, Kronos. They need to be taken down. The child that you bear will be the one to take them down. Any questions?"

Hestia spoke. "If you say that the Olympians are to be taken down, then why are you speaking to me?"

"You are the only God on Mount Olympus that have a pure heart. The twelve Olympians and many other deities has been nothing but trouble for this planet. Any others?" No answers.

I breathed slowly. "Okay. The power that the child will gain from you two is very great. So great that he could take Zeus on, if he trains. Not only that, but you not be able to tell the child anything about these plans. I have been able to mask this conversation from the Fates, but when I am no longer on Earth my powers are nearly useless. They would end the child's life the second you were to tell him what he was destined to do."

Oceanus decided to speak now. "Why can't you just destroy Olympus now by yourself?"

"I could. However it would require too much energy. Simply manifesting a body and talking to you now is sucking energy out of my essence. If I were to use too much energy, the Creatures would be able to break through their prisons and destroy this planet."

"Who are these creatures?" Hestia asked.

I sighed. "I do not know. The first of them appeared many years ago, and I created a prison called the Ether to trap it. Over thousands of years has passed and the number of Creatures has multiplied by the thousands. I will have to hold these gates for all of eternity, and it uses nearly all of my energy. Thus if I were to stay on Earth for a long period of time, or attempt to fight multiple gods, the Creatures could break through the gate. Visiting Earth takes so much energy that I can only visit a few times every century."

The two looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. "You might want to hurry up and tell us the rest of our instructions. And go back to your job. Oh, and you also said that the Fates would be able to kill him. If he is a God and a Titan, then how is he able to be killed?" Hestia said.

I heard a small growl from the slumbering Creatures. "When the child is born, I will make him a mortal, thus decreasing his power in the process. This will prevent the Fates from realizing he is a God and a Titan. They see that as an abomination and will command Zeus to destroy the child. He will gain his full power when we are sure that we will be able to defeat the Olympians. It will be hard for him, but we must have faith. The Fates will not realize that Hestia is the mother as I hid the…special night you two had. Do you understand?" The two nodded. "Okay. I will visit when the child is born."

With that, I teleported back to the Ether as I continued to hold the gates.

Hestia looked at Oceanus. "Well, that was unexpected."

A godly pregnancy is much shorter than a mortal one, so after about three months the baby was ready to be born.

Hestia teleported to Oceanus's palace as he already had the bed ready. Many oceanids surrounded the bed, ready to help with the labor. Oceanus walked through the door and helped Hestia to the bed. I appeared in the room at this time and proceeded to help the goddess to the bed.

I delivered the child, and when it was born it had dark black hair and jade green eyes.

"Why hello there mister. What is your name?" I looked over at the two parents.

"Perseus."

I looked back at the newborn. "Well Perseus, you have some big shoes to fill. I'll help you out though buddy." I placed my finger on his forehead. "I grant you the power to borrow some of my power whenever you are in a state of panic. Try not to use it so often though, alright?"

In response to this, Perseus cried for the first time.

I smiled. "A very strong pair of lungs! Let your voice command an army one day, young Perseus." I gave the baby to Hestia. "Very beautiful child Hestia, he will be looked upon by many women. As I've stated before, he is now a mortal. I recommend Oceanus taking care of the child until he is at least a few months old. Goodbye." With that I retreated back to my rightful place, where I would stay for many years.

 **How was that? Pretty good eh? This is gonna be a good one you guys. And I hope you stick it out until the end. This is Soap signing off.**


	2. Oops, Poseidon did it Again

**Hey guys. It's Soap with another chapter of Throne of Want. That's right, I'm not giving up on this story! I'm actually doing this because I've just felt like I've been wanting to do something useful with my life, so I've just been writing FanFictions.**

 **Like that's even doing anything for anyone.**

 **Actually, a couple of people have told me that I've inspired them to start writing. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you lost a few brain cells reading my writing, so I hope you won't pass that tradition down to your readers!**

 **And the only reason I'm not writing for Champion of Wisdom is because the poll is going on right now, so I can't clearly write until it's closed.**

 **Anyways, I was wanting to get back to this, seeing as there's a lot of potential in it. I mean, when there's 50 followers in the first chapters, which says a lot.**

 **On that note, let's get back to this amazing story.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

It had been about 12 years after the birth of Perseus, and he was probably one of the most handsome young men I've ever seen.

He had long pure brown hair, tan light brown skin, and honey colored eyes. The child had the physical features of Oceanus, but anyone could know the child was Hestia's with those eyes.

For the 12 years of Percy's life, Hestia had been able to visit the child frequently throughout the year. The goddess and titan could no longer be together, but they still shared a close bond as two parents should.

Perseus did not question whether or not he was a god or a titan or anything of that sort. In fact, I had given Hestia and Oceanus the gift of making sure Perseus's mind stayed off that topic for at least the first few years of his life. I also made sure he would not tell anyone that his mother and father were Hestia and Oceanus.

When Oceanus's wife, Tethys, saw the child, she was livid that the titan had cheated on her. With his quick wit, the titan of the sea simply said that he had not had sex with the maiden goddess, but she simply used his DNA to conceive a child. Strangely enough, she accepted that answer with no question.

Hestia had trouble leaving her child with the titan and his wife. He feared that Perseus would see Tethys as his mother and not herself. This is why she visited so often. It was difficult, but she was able to do it without the other Olympians finding out.

However, there was once an incident where Hera had been becoming very suspicious of Hestia. The goddess of the hearth used to never leave Olympus, and now she left multiple times a month. So one day, Hera approached her older sister. "Where have you been going lately, sister?"

She was attending to a flame while she was approached. Hestia quickly finished her work, and rose to greet her sister. "I do not understand what you are asking Hera."

"Do not play dumb with me sister. I have noticed your recent visits to Earth these past few months. Spill it."

The goddess of the hearth took a few steps back. "Why does it matter?"

The naturally nosy queen of Olympus would not let up. "Because you always stay here, and now you have been leaving almost every week. I do not like the flame to be left without being watched. Now tell me now."

Hestia held her chin high in the air. "I will tell you as soon as you tell me why your husband has had another child with a mortal woman, and has not touched your body in centuries."

Hera gasped, and walked away.

A few months after Perseus's 10th birthday, Oceanus was contacted by one of his most respected war generals. "Sir, we have received multiple reports that Poseidon has been planning an attack on our kingdom. We have reason to believe that Poseidon wishes to take over the kingdom, and make it into an extension for Atlantis."

Oceanus simply brushed off the idea. "I stayed neutral during the Titan war, and I was granted immunity from Zeus. All the Olympians took an oath on it. Why would Poseidon break it?"

"Sir, may I remind you that Poseidon, Zeus and Hades took an oath to never have children, and all three of them have broken it? The gods are not very worried about breaking oaths."

"It's okay General. If you wish, reinforce our walls and have more troops patrolling the city. But I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about."

The titan of the ocean would live to regret that statement.

On Perseus's 12th birthday, he was reading some scrolls when he began to hear large booms of sound coming from outside his room. He ran out his room to see the throne room full of debris. Cannonballs laid about the room, many corpses were on the ground, and Oceanus leaned against a wall in the room.

"Father!" Perseus ran to his father.

"Perseus, you must run. I will not be able to help you for much longer."

Perseus felt is eyes begin to tear up. "No father, please. You must help me. Where am I to go?"

Oceanus caressed his son's cheek. "Escape the castle, and your mother will aid you."

"Father, please don't stay here. I want you to come with me."

Oceanus felt his breathing begin to become more labored. "I can't, I will soon die and not be imprisoned in Tartarus for the rest days."

Perseus now had tears rolling down his cheeks. "No! Please father, I don't want you to die. Please get up!"

"It is inevitable. This is how it must be. Don't worry my son, you will avenge me. One day." His voice began to fade away, and he began to slowly turn into golden dust.

Perseus held the dust in his hands in desperation to hold on to whatever was left of his father. "NO!" He put his face in his hands as he began to cry relentlessly without stop. The son of Oceanus then began to remember what his father had told him what to do. He quickly got up, and ran out the side door of the castle.

Outside of the castle were soldiers battling each other without stop, and cannonballs being shot anywhere and everywhere. Now being able to swim, Percy swam to the surface of the water, and well as making his way over to the shore.

Once he reached the shore, he immediately sat down and begin to cry hysterically. While he was crying, his mother Hestia began to give Perseus the warmth he needed at that moment. He felt his mother with him, and he knew that she would be watching him.

When he stopped crying, a large flame appeared in mid-air. Realizing this was his mother, he proceeded to follow it without question. He followed this floating flame for a few minutes, until it stopped at an old house in the middle of a large forest.

Perseus knocked on the door, but when his fist connected to the hard wood, it slowly opened by itself. Looking around, he entered the house slowly. Inside, he found a fully furnished wood cabin with everything needed to make one person feel comfortable.

"Make yourself at home my love. As long as this flame is lit, I will be with you."

Perseus recognized the voice as his mothers, and looked to see where the voice came from. His answer came when he entered a room where a bed, and a large fireplace.

He decided to explore the rest of the house. Right across the hall from his room was a large empty room with multiple shelves and large plates on the wall for the heads of animals and other prizes from his perhaps "prey". However, one wall seemed to be reserved for weapons as multiple sword stands and hooks for bows hung on that side of the room.

When Perseus walked out of the weaponry/trophy room, he walked down the hall to find two doors leading to different places.

He tried the left one, and was introduced to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a large pool of fire for cooking, with a bar hanging above it to hang various foods from it. There was also a certain part of the kitchen in the corner where there were meat hooks hanging from the ceiling. There was also a cupboard with cups and bowls.

Perseus walked out of the kitchen, and entered the other room he had not explored. When he opened the door he found a large bathtub. At his father's castle, he had learned that only the wealthiest homes had bathtubs, which made him wonder why this small old shack had one.

Still sad and tired, Perseus went to his bedroom and said goodnight to his mother. He then laid down in his bed and was soon fast asleep.

Meanwhile on Olympus, Hestia was trying her best not to glare daggers at Poseidon. She was grieving for the loss of her child's father, but could not show it on the outside. In a meeting at Olympus, Poseidon described the current situation of Oceanus's kingdom. He stated that his soldiers had killed everyone in the kingdom, and Poseidon himself made sure to inform Thanatos that Oceanus and his wife Tethys were to never leave Tartarus.

When the meeting was adjourned, Hestia was livid and angrier than ever before. Oceanus had been murdered along as hundreds of innocent people, for the fact of Poseidon wanting some more land for Atlantis. Not only this, but no one was watching her twelve year old child, and he could not take care of himself! She quickly began to think of how she would be able to protect her child, then thought of an idea.

The goddess of the hearth approached her nephew Apollo. "Nephew, can we talk alone for a moment? Perhaps, in your home where there are no prying ears."

Normally when a woman asked Apollo to take them home, his mind would wander off to different things. However, this was Hestia, the first ever maiden goddess. Not to mention his aunt. He tried the whole incest thing before, he wasn't doing it again.

"Sure thing." The two then teleported to his home, where I made sure to hide the conversation from prying ears. "What's up?"

Hestia then began to break down crying. "Poseidon killed my son's father!"

"What!" Apollo exclaimed. Hestia then proceeded to tell Apollo everything from the beginning, including my whole conversation with her and Oceanus.

The god of archery was taken aback by the nearly hour long conversation he had just gone through. "So your son, Perseus, is supposed to be the bane of the gods? He was appointed this role by the dude that gave us these powers? How is that supposed to work?"

"He said that we've been abusing our power, and he needed a person strong enough to punish us for it. So he chose the person to be a child of a goddess and titan." Hestia explained.

Apollo was still confused. "Alright, I get that part, but why did you just tell me all this?"

Hestia bit her lip. "Well, since he has no one looking after him, and Hera has been keeping her eyes on me, I need someone to look out for him."

"So you want me, probably the worst person for the job, to watch after your prepubescent child? Who, may I add, is not even supposed to exist?"

Hestia got on her hands and knees, something Apollo had never seen his aunt do. "Please! Help him become a man! I cannot prepare him to face Zeus, but you can! Teach him archery, bring him under your wing, please! He's just a little boy. I love him Apollo, please."

Begging was something an Olympian never did. For her to do this, she must have been very desperate. After a few moments, Apollo said, "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

 **And that's it! I'm gonna try to update this story during the week and then Champion of Wisdom on the weekends. I'm also gonna try to shout some of you guys out, and also answer some of your questions you may have for either of my stories. Therefore, R &R! Other than that, that's all for now folks. This is Soap signing off.**


	3. Apollo's First Day on the Job

**What is good my amigos? It is your boy Soap back with another update for the story that looked like I've completely forgotten about, Throne of Want. That may be 90% percent true, but I have not completely forgotten about it as you can now see.**

 **Before we start, I wanted to go ahead and start something I've been meaning to do for the longest time. And that's feature some of the reviews you guys send in. The main reason for doing this is to answer some of your guys questions through the stories, so it may make the story clearer. I plan on doing this in all my stories from this point forward, so make sure to write down your thoughts in the review section.**

 **So first off, we have StarCarnage. They said: "** **Ya this is pretty goo think you need to tell us who's pov it is though because it took me awhile to figure it was chaos talking."**

 **Well see the thing is** **I didn't really want to state right away that Chaos would be the narrator, so I thought it would be better if I just got to surprise you guys.**

 **Next up we've got KhaosRisen who said, "Percy/Calypso! YES! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THESE! THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO BELIEVE!"**

 **Yeah I've been looking forward to making a Perlypso story, so this has been pretty cool writing. I don't know exactly when Percy will be meeting Calypso, but it will be pretty cool to see when and how they meet.**

 **Since I only have 18 reviews to choose from, this will be my last review I will be going through.**

 **A guest said, "Holy shit, Hera just got fucking roasted."**

 **Yes she did my friend, yes she did.**

 **That's all the reviews I got for this chapter, so make sure to review so I got some more stuff to go over. I do read all the reviews guys, so there is always a chance that you will get featured. When I update Champion of Wisdom, I'll have a lot more stuff to cover, so look out for that. Anyway, let's get right to it.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

As soon as Apollo accepted Hestia's offer, he immediately felt regret. He was about to raise a child that was what the gods called an abomination. One who had a titan and a god or goddess as a parent. It had only been a scary thought to think about for as long as Apollo could remember, but now it was reality. Not only that, but this _abomination_ was handpicked by the creator of all, to destroy every single Olympian that had wronged before.

Fun.

"So where exactly is your son Hestia?" asked Apollo. "He certainly isn't here in your house is her?"

Hestia bit her lip. "You know that cabin where Artemis and her hunters stay at during the winter?"

A depressed look appeared on Apollo's face. "Please don't tell me-"

"I'm sorry! Where else was I supposed to put him? You've already pointed out I can't have him here, so I just put him in there. Besides, it's the middle of spring. There's no way that the Hunt is even close to the cabin."

 _I'm not so sure about that…_ I thought as I looked to where Perseus was staying. He was certainly at the house by himself, lying in the bed with tear stains on his face. I then looked around the area, and didn't spend much time doing so either.

About thirty yards to the west, the hunters of Artemis were carrying three dead boars, towards the direction of the cabin.

With a sigh, I willed for a large, grey animal with an abnormally large snout to spawn into existence. When it appeared, it rose onto its two hind legs, and let out ridiculously loud sound. A sound that no lion, dragon, even bird had ever made. It was certainly no ferocious roar, simply a very loud sound.

It seemed to do the job however, because the hunters looked at the animal, and gave chase to it far from the cabin.

"That should do the trick," I said as I looked back to Hestia's house, where my sound barrier still seemed to be intact.

"-so how long am I doing this babysitting business?" Apollo asked. "When exactly is Perseus supposed to destroy all the gods that Chaos deems unworthy?"

Hestia eyed around, as if she was nervous that they had been talking about this dangerous subject for too long. "I don't exactly know. Chaos said that his full powers will be given to him when he's ready."

Apollo sighed with discontent. "Well that clears things up a lot." He sat in a nearby chair and propped his chin with his hands. "I can't believe I'm doing this. How are we supposed to do this? Are all the living deities, or only the ones on Olympus supposed to be killed? Am I just suppose to be apart of the death of my sister, and possibly my mother? I seriously don't understand this plan."

"Lord Chaos said that he would destroy the gods and goddesses he deemed worthy of a death. Those who have wronged the innocent. Poseidon, who killed an entire kingdom and Perseus's father so he would be the only sea deity left. Zeus who has children with hundreds of women, smites innocent men has done no wrong. How about Athena? She turned that poor young, beautiful girl into a spider simply because she had been beaten fairly in weaving. Not only that, but she turned a girl into a damn gorgon because Poseidon had convinced her to make love to him in her chamber! Hades, who kidnapped his wife because he didn't feel like he would be able to win her heart like everyone else who wished to love. Artemis, who kills and tortures men just because they are men. I could go on for hours, nephew."

"I'm not exactly the best person when it comes to being fair to others, why pick me to raise your child?" Apollo asked.

Hestia shrugged as she rose out of her seat. "I know how powerful you are Apollo. You're the god of archery. Your skills with the bow could rival your sister, so you could teach my son how to work the bow. Apollo, you're the best healer this world has ever seen, and you can spread the deadliest diseases. And you seem to forget that dear Helios had given you his domain of the sun before his passing. Imagine what you can do with the sun by your side! I realize that you've wronged as well, but I know that some of these you truly regret. And I know for certain that you are tired of Zeus's rule."

"You're right about the last thing. I still can't forgive him for throwing me from Olympus as a mortal. Still can't get over being a servant to that devil of a man," Apollo said. "Alright Ms. Hestia, I think I'm ready to get this thing rolling. I just hope you know I'm not staying in that house of feminists."

"I wasn't expecting you to. The only thing, where are you going to stay?"

Apollo smirked. "I think I got a place."

 ***LINE BREAK***

Perseus woke up in a bed where he was covered up by a soft white fur as a blanket. He looked around to find himself in a large king sized bed in a large room with white marble walls and floor. To his left has saw a large fireplace with more firewood than he could count. Immediately he felt a sudden calmness knowing that his mother was watching him. However, all that calmness fled his body when he realized he was not in the same bed he fell asleep in.

The demititan darted around the room. On the front wall was a large set of double doors that was made of fine, brown maple wood. To the left of the door was a full body, portrait of his father, Oceanus, sitting on his sea throne. On the right of the doorway was...the titan's bident.

Perseus lifted his fur covers and slowly stepped onto the cold floor. He looked to the left of the bed to see there was a large window with a curtain hooked on the side, leaving an open path for wind to flow through. He walked slowly towards the window. When he reached the window, Perseus peered out the window to see a busy city. There were vendors yelling out what they had to offer, peasants asked for any scraps of food people had, and there were great temples that ran across the horizon.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" A voice asked.

Perseus spun around quickly to see the god Apollo in a royal, expensive looking tunic.

"Who are you?" asked Perseus.

The god flashed a magnificent smile. "Why, your cousin Apollo of course."

If the son of Hestia was surprised, he definitely did a good job hiding it. "Where am I?"

Apollo walked over the window, and gestured towards the bustling city. "The wonderful city of Rome, of course. Can't you see its riches flowing through these respectable streets?" As soon as he said that, a drunken man puked on an elderly woman's clothes. "Okay, I guess I can see how you didn't guess it before."

"Why am I here? I want my mother," Perseus stated.

Apollo sighed as he sat on the edge of Perseus's unmade bed. "Your mother, has asked me to look after you. She is, not able to look after you so naturally, she came to me. She would like me to train you in archery, and turn you into a weapon."

Perseus glanced at the portrait of his father. "You know about the death of my father, yes?" Apollo nodded. "And Poseidon told you and the rest of the Olympians about it?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes he did. I'm very sorry of what happened to your father. It disgusts me that he murdered thousands of innocent people. Once your mother asked me to watch over you, I sneaked into Poseidon's quarters and stole that painting and your father's bident."

"How can I trust you if you are an Olympian? Are you not friends with our uncle?"

"I lost all friendship and relationship I had with him when I heard of the horrible things he had done to your kingdom. His soldiers raped almost all the women in the kingdom, even some of the young girls. My hate for him rivals the hate I have for my father after hearing of that chilling event," Apollo said with a grimace.

Perseus looked shocked by what the god was saying. "Will you help me avenge my father?"

Apollo was taken aback by the question. He breathed slowly, and said equally as slow, "I swear on the River Styx, that I will help you avenge your father." The sky rumbled thunder.

Perseus looked at the sky with a puzzled look, clearly not understanding the dangerous thing the god had just done. "Thank you Mr. Apollo. What shall we do first?"

"First of all, never call me mister again. Makes me sound old, which I sorta am, but I still don't like to think of it. Second of all, the first order of business, is to tour you around this unnecessarily large temple. After that, we'll tour this great city. While we're doing that, I'll explain our current situation. Sound good?" Perseus nodded. "Cool, let's get right to it then."

 ***LINE BREAK***

The two had made their way through the entire temple, and was now walking out of the front door.

The house, to say the least, was very, and to quote Apollo, "unnecessarily large". There was 10 bedrooms, which were all furnished to a great detail. All had large chandeliers, large grizzly bear pelt as rugs, and amazing paintings hung. The hallways, looked even more extravagant than the rooms, if that was even possible.

Large red carpet was spread along all the hallways, with even more paintings hung on the walls.

Apollo led the demigod through the halls, until they reached Apollo's archives. "Now I don't read much," he said. "But, I always did have a love for Ovid." As he said this, he went to a bookshelf, and scanned it until he grabbed the book "Metamorphoses". He pulled downwards on the spine of the book. As soon as he did this, Perseus heard cracking as the section of the bookshelf that "Metamorphoses" was on began to go backward, revealing a hidden pathway. "By the way, I totally inspired Ovid to write that."

The hidden room turned out to be an armory of sort. The first thing Perseus noticed was the giant head of the dragon Python, the beast that had lived near Delphi. "My greatest enemy, and I defeated him when I was like four days old. By myself to! Took me like five days to find his head though. Totally worth it though."

Percy looked to the right of the doorway he came through to find was a painting with Apollo hugging onto a beautiful girl, as she turned into a tree. Hanging on the top left corner of the painting was a laurel wreath. Apollo smiled sadly as he glanced at the painting.

In the corner to the left of the dragon's head, was a 10 foot tall, golden lyre. "Probably my deadliest weapon. It has caused the greatest to fall and bow to my feet! Even I, the mighty god Apollo, has been hypnotized by this instrument the first day I saw it. Pretty impressive if you ask me."

In the opposite corner was a golden bow with magnificent jewels embedded into it. To the right of it was a quiver with golden arrows, with one lying to the side of the quiver. Perseus couldn't help but notice the stain of blood on the metal point. "This is one of the best bows I've ever had the pleasure of using, but I refuse from using it ever again, and neither should you."

"Why?" Perseus asked.

Apollo smiled sadly as he looked away. "I, and the west wind committed a murder with this bow, and it haunts me every night." The sun god shook his head and walked over to the exit of the hidden room. "Come now, cousin. Let us tour the famed city of Rome."

The two walked through the streets of Rome as Perseus surveyed his surroundings.

A very attractive woman walked by the two, and curtsied to Apollo. "Duke Peter."

Apollo gave an amazing smile, and winked at the young woman.

She giggled loudly, and skipped away happily.

Perseus looked at Apollo strangely. "Duke Peter?"

"What, do you think I just got that house for free? I've had to put a lot of work into dukeship." After taking a few steps, the god's expression changed into a confused look. "Now that I think about it, Peter died a few years ago. And I'd been having an affair with the emperor's wife, you see. One morning after one of our, "nights" I guess you can say, I went to the kitchen to prepare myself some breakfast. Friction makes me very hungry. Anyways, all of the sudden, the husband of the woman I was just bed with is now calling me "Peter," and is stating of how well I did on the party the night before. Apparently, this Peter fellow had died after this party due to alcohol poisoning. But, no one knew because he had died while he was out on the pier with some hooker. He didn't even look like me, all he had was blonde hair. But there are nothing but caucasians in Rome. So, I suppose every blonde the emperor sees, he confuses him with Duke Peter, lucky me huh? Now I'm Duke of the Romans, and I get a sweet house." Apollo looked at Perseus. "And the thing about Rome, the Olympians wouldn't touch this city with a ten foot pole. I never get any surprise visits, nor do any of the gods ever try to spy on me. Pretty sweet if you ask me."

Perseus nodded. "I learned quite a bit from my father about the Olympian's Roman counterparts, and how they treat them as if they don't exist. You don't deny that you have a connection with Rome?"

"Believe it or not, I don't have a Roman counterpart. As you probably already know, my other name is Apollo. The fact that both my Greek and Roman counterparts have the same name, kind of support the fact that they're the same person. The Roman gods have something in common that they are all more military based, and more prone to have complete control over people. I don't have any mood swings like my bastard father, or disgusting uncle. I'm just same ol' Apollo."

The two said no more until they circled around the entire city, and returned to Apollo's quarters.

"Thank you for escorting me through the city Lord Apollo. It was quite beautiful," Perseus said as he bowed to the sun god.

Apollo grimaced. "Yeah, just like I told you not to call me Mister, don't call me Lord. You may call me Apollo or cousin. Understood?" Perseus nodded. "Cool. Now, I think it's about time we start your training. Introduce the guidelines of your training at least. Is that okay with you?" Again, the child nodded. "Nice, you're really making my job easy with all that you're agreeing to. Try not to agree too much with other people though, they'll take advantage." With that, the two walked into Apollo's home.

The teacher and the pupil made their way back to the hidden room, where Apollo found a random brick in the wall and pushed it in, to reveal a hidden hallway "Can never be too safe, can you?"

When the two entered the room, Perseus quickly realized that the room was a training room. It was a fairly large space, with an armory of weapons along the right wall of the room. To the left of the room was a large mat that was split into two halves. Standing on the left side of the mat was a large selection of training dummies. On the right was a few bullseye targets for archery.

"How's it look? I think this will make do for now, don't you?" Apollo asked.

Perseus nodded. "Yes, I think it's an amazing sight, Apollo."

The sun god nodded, then walked over to the large selection of weapons, and picked out a bow. He then walked to the spot on the wall where the quivers of arrows laid. "I'm sure glad I have access to all of the military's weaponry. I practically have unlimited ammunition, weapons, everything. Everything here is made for the best military in the world." He handed the quiver first to Perseus, then the bow. "Put the quiver on your back, and then load the bow and fire when you are ready. I only want to see what you are capable of, so don't be scared to fail. Failure is one's best tool to get better."

Perseus had never shot a bow before, or handled any weapon for that matter. He had sheltered by his father for so long, and been forbidden from doing anything except read. And that's what Perseus did best. He stayed in the royal library all day and night and read. He read about Greek mythology, about past Roman and Greek rulers, and all about the horrors that the Olympians had committed.

The demititan pulled out an arrow, and nocked it onto the bowstring. Perseus pulled the string, with great difficulty, but finally had the string pulled fully back. He closed one eye, and aimed to the center circle on the target.

Apollo whispered, "That's your first mistake, open both eyes. If you close your left eye, then Poseidon himself could be riding towards you on the Kraken from your left and you wouldn't even know it. Always keep both eyes open."

Perseus listened to the sun god, and opened his closed eye. He breath in and out slowly, then let go of the arrow.

The arrow whistled through the air, and landed with a thud a few feet above the target. The arrow was stuck into the wall directly behind the targets.

"Very good!" Apollo exclaimed as he clapped his hand on Perseus's back. "I was actually expecting you to not be strong enough to even pull the string back, but you're actually strong enough to go farther than the targets. Fantastic! We will pick up immediately tomorrow morning with archery lessons, then we will pick you out a hand-to-hand combat weapon."

Apollo left the training room with Perseus, and had dinner in Apollo's dining room. When supper was over, Apollo said goodnight to Perseus, and the two went to their own separate bedrooms.

Before Perseus laid in bed, he placed his hand on Oceanus's portrait and said, "I will murder Poseidon and bring you vengeance, father. This, I promise on my life. He will know that Perseus, son and prince of the sea was responsible for his death, and I will take our domain back." He kissed the bottom part of the frame of the portrait, then laid in bed and went to sleep.

 **Alright, that took me one and a half days to write, mostly because of the research I went through trying to find some things that would benefit the story. I liked this chapter quite a bit, and I hope you guys did to. I'm gonna go read Inheritance now. This is Soap signing off.**


	4. Perseus Finds Out Girl's Are Pretty Hot

**I'm gonna start leaving my Author's Notes at the bottom of the chapters starting from this point forward.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

"Focus Perseus. Lower your bow arm, relax your shoulders...good. Breath in and out slowly, there we go. Fire when ready." Perseus let go of the arrow, watched it whistle across the room, right on the outer rim of the target. "At least you hit the damn thing this time. You just need to stop being so tense. You need to learn how to use your bow with grace, not act like you're using an instrument from the outer worlds. Your bow must feel like another limb, you should be able to use it as easily as you use your legs to walk."

Perseus sighed. "It's just so hard. The bowstring is too hard to pull back. Can't I get one that's easier to pull?"

"No you can't," Apollo said instantly. "If you use a bow that has a weak bowstring, your arrow with land not even ten feet from you. The more you use that bow, the easier it will get. Now, nock another arrow and try again."

As soon as the sun came peeking over the horizon that morning, Apollo had woken Perseus. Immediately after he had woken up, Apollo had sent the demigod on a five mile run around the city. The run had been excruciating, and every time that Perseus stopped to walk or simply take a break, Apollo would shoot an arrow at the child that would produce a small electric shock. That seemed to work for the demigod.

After the run, Apollo showed Perseus to a large river, that had water rushing through it. Apollo said that Perseus would have to cool off in the river. The river was freezing cold, but being a son of Oceanus he loved the cold water. It invigorated, and when he stepped out of the river, he felt like he could take a ten mile run this time.

When he was out the river, Apollo mentioned to Perseus that he hadn't eaten all day, and it was time for lunch. After the two had their lunch in Apollo's quarters, they walked around Rome.

Perseus wore a cream white tunic, trimmed with gold silk, and fastened tightly on with a brown leather belt. Beside him was Apollo was a gold tinted, metal chestpiece with the Roman sigil engraved into it, and leggings. He donned a scarlet red cape that hung down over his back, and a gold crown lay atop his head. The crown had red and blue jewels embedded into it. A golden bow with a large ruby encrusted in the middle of it laid across his back, and a sword with a red hilt lay in a brown scabbard on his waist.

"Is it really necessary to wear your armor out in public like that?" asked Perseus.

Apollo shrugged. "It's important to look powerful. If the civilians or soldiers see someone of great rank looking powerful and confident, they too will be filled with pride."

"Don't you get hot?"

"You seem to forget that I am now god of the sun. I do not get hot. Only very cold at night, but don't tell anyone that," Apollo admitted.

The two passed a group of young girls while they were talking, many who began to catcall Apollo. The god paid no mind to them and walked past them. Perseus asked, "Who were they?"

Apollo looked at his student with an amused expression. "Why, whores of course."

"Whores!" Perseus exclaimed with great surprise. "They looked no older than me!"

"And they most probably weren't. Most courtesans are beginning or about to begin womanhood. They are usually no older than 14."

Perseus looked disgusted. "Why? That sounds sick that an adult would find a child attractive."

The god shrugged. "You seem to forget that the age most women are married off is just after 13."

"Thirteen! This never happened in my father's kingdom, all women were married when they were in their late twenties!"

"You forget that the life expectancy of mortals are no more than 40 years old. Girls are married off young and have five children by the time they are twenty years old. Those of godly blood like you and I live much longer, so it seems strange to us. The men and women in your kingdom do not have to deal with smallpox and measles and typhus. It is not wrong for mortals, they do what they need to do to survive. Now silence, a noble of high power is approaching. Do not act a fool."

He spoke the truth, for a man dressed in expensive clothes walked towards the pair. The man was an average height, looked to be a mature age, having wrinkles upon his forehead, tanned skin, a neatly shaved beard, and long shaggy hair. He was a brunette, and had dark green eyes. He smiled at the two, showing off his yellow teeth, accompanied with gums with black spots in a variety of places.

The man bowed before Apollo. "Duke Peter, hello. I trust you are having a good afternoon?" The god nodded in response. "I'm glad to hear that. And who is this young man?"

The god gave a bright smile and clapped his hand on Perseus's shoulders. "Why, Lord Isaac, this is my dear sister's son, Perseus. He has travelled far from Babylon on his mother's request. She did not feel safe having her only son in the middle of a war."

"Ah yes. Alexander of Macedon is surely to siege the city by the end of the month. Apparently, he has sent half his troops home because of how sure he is of victory," Lord Isaac said. **(AN: There's not an exact date when this story is taking place, and many things I will incorporate in this story may be hundreds of years apart. So don't worry about the year so much.)** "I hope your mother is okay."

"Alexander is a man of great honor, he would surely not murder the people of the city, only enslave the soldiers perhaps. But I do believe my nephew will stay here for a while."

"Well, there is no better place to live in the world than Rome." Isaac put one knee down so he was average height with Perseus. "How old are you boy?"

Perseus straightened his back to get as tall as possible. "Twelve Lord Isaac."

The man examined him with great intrigue. "Almost a man. Yet not quite. You are skinny, but still are quite fit. I trust your uncle has been teaching you a thing or two when it comes to archery and sword practice?" Perseus nodded. "Very good. He is perhaps the best archer in the world, only behind Apollo himself. I would not be surprised if he was a son of the god." He stood to his full height, and again bowed to Apollo. "If you would forgive me Duke, I have a few things to sort out with my wife. Good day to you both."

When the man walked away, Apollo said, "Very good Perseus. You were respectable, but didn't give too much information. At least I won't have to teach you about people skills. It's getting late, let's go back home and see what we can do about your archery."

So the two set for home, where they decided to start their archery lessons. Once archery was done, Apollo had Perseus go to the well in his courtyard and drink the water to regain energy. When the boy came back to Apollo's training room, the god gave him a wooden sword. "To destroy a god as powerful as Poseidon, you must not exceed only in one area. Therefore, I will expect you to become a master swordsman."

Perseus groaned. "I can't even use a bow, how am I to master a sword?"

"You will master the sword and bow the way any other mortal does, with time and effort. You cannot expect that everything will be handed to you in life. Now raise your sword and show me your stance."

Like I had said earlier, Oceanus had not let his son do anything except read out of protection. So like archery, Perseus had not a clue what to do with his sword stance. He then remembered that he would watch the soldiers of the kingdom duel one another, and remembered what the instructor would tell them to do.

Perseus lifted his right arm over his right shoulder, as his left arm pointed upwards in an L shape. This made the sword's hilt above go above the boy's head, as the blade slanted downwards towards Apollo. Perseus had his body turned so his entire front was to the left of the wooden blade. The position made Perseus very uncomfortable, and the sword was heavy. The child knew that if the blade was of real steel, he would have no hope of lifting it past his waist.

Apollo raised an eyebrow at his pupil. "Very interesting Perseus. I have not seen a man use that stance for many years. Very well, I will adopt it as well if I am to teach you the art of the sword." True to his word, the god reflected Perseus's stance. Without warning, the god struck at the boy.

The son of Hestia saw it coming, but he was far to slow to block the blow as the wooden blade collided with the left side of his torso. Wind left his body, and the child laid on the floor, wheezing for breath.

Apollo frowned. "You saw the attack, yet did nothing to prevent it? Get up and raise your sword, bane of Olympus."

The term struck Perseus almost as hard as the blow Apollo had just given him.

 _Bane of Olympus?_

A sudden scene flooded the boy's mind, an image of his mother speaking with a man clouded by darkness. They were speaking in his father's bedroom, and he could see Oceanus sitting on the edge of his bed, listening to the two.

" _The gods have gone miles past the line I drew when I gave all of you your powers," the shadow man said._ _"The sins the Olympians have committed are so evil that they have become manifestations of your father, Kronos. They need to be taken down. The child that you bear will be the one to take them down."_

Perseus shook his head violently as if he had just had some water lodged into his ear. He looked at Apollo. "Why did you just call me that?"

The god smiled. "You are destined to kill many more gods other than Poseidon in your lifetime. How exactly, is a matter that you will learn in the very near future. Now, pick up your sword."

With the vision still stuck in his head, Perseus stood up and took his stance again.

 _Bane of Olympus,_ the boy thought. _I like it._

 ***LINE BREAK***

Perseus sat in a large chair in the middle of Apollo's archives, where he was reading a book written by Athena. It had been about a month of training, and Apollo had given Perseus the day off, and told him he could spend it how we chose. So naturally, Perseus went to the god's library to do his favorite thing.

The book was a history book of sorts, as it fully described the history of the titans, gods, other deities, and a small account on the primordials.

Of course, Perseus spent a lot of time reading about his father and mother. Another thing he found interesting, was what the Olympians thought of children who had a titan and god as parents. Apparently, it was quite common when the titans had just been defeated. Zeus took the most advantage of this, siring titan spawn such as Apollo, Artemis, the Muses, and a few others. However, after Prometheus betrayed the gods, the relationship between the two species became tainted. Now, a titan and god making a child is considered taboo, and the child is usually treated an outcast.

Another thing that Perseus paid special attention to was the accounts of Poseidon. Since he was Perseus's sworn enemy, the child decided that he would have to learn everything about him. Athena herself despised Poseidon, so that element was always present in her writing. There was constant ridicule and negative judgement in everything that there was to say about him.

 _Maybe I can use that to my advantage._

Perseus also found interesting what the goddess had to say about Rome. She wrote, _The Italian city of Rome is one of the most powerful cities in the world. I and the gods found it so powerful that we all decided we would insert ourselves into their politics. For over twenty years, we helped the Romans build new cities, and establish a new religion where they worshipped us just as the Greeks did. We created new identities, new stories, and we became much more war minded. Even the most peaceful goddesses had a new fierceness in them when we adopted these new names, but I hated it. The Romans found the goddess of wisdom too good for them. They said, "We do not need wisdom, all we need is a clear mind for war." For the first time in my life, I found my brother Mars boasting to me of how he had been more powerful than me thanks to Rome. I am the one who brought up the choice to leave Rome behind and go back to our roots in Greece, and I succeeded. Rome has not even been looked at for the past dozen years. None of us even mention Rome now, and we will not adopt our Roman names for a very long time._

Perseus couldn't help but be disgusted by all the things the Olympians had done to mortals, and to their own.

Another thing peaked the boy's interest. Supposedly, if what Athena had written was to be trusted, there was going to be one more god to be added to the Olympians. Apparently, he was another one of Zeus's love childs, who he had sewn into his right thigh to keep Hera from finding out the child was alive. I'm not making this up. When the child was a man, Zeus made him a god so Hera could not kill him.

This new god's name was Dionysus, and he was the god of wine, religious ecstasy, and theatre. Supposedly, he was to replace Perseus's own mother Hestia on the Greek pantheon.

Reading about all of this, Perseus realized how difficult it would be for him to kill Poseidon. And Apollo said he would have to kill more gods? The child closed the book, and put his face in his hands out of frustration. He wished his mother was with him.

Perseus lifted his head as he spotted a bright blue book high on a bookshelf. He didn't notice it before, but he immediately got up and used a stool to grab the book. The book was written in latin, a language that Oceanus had taught Perseus very thoroughly as well as Greek.

The title of the book was, _The Mystical Island of Ogygia._ The name sounded familiar, for he had heard his father talk about it on more than one occasion. It was an island, that was a prison of sorts. A prison for whom however, Perseus never knew. The book's cover was made of smooth blue leather, and the author was unknown.

The son of Hestia opened the book, and read. _The Island of Ogygia is a large island created by Neptune on orders from Jupiter. After the gods won the ten year Titanomachy, Jupiter would punish the Titans that defied the gods. He threw all in the deep depths of Tartarus with the Hecatonchires to guard them. All except one._

 _Atlas was a very important commander on the side of the Titans, and was often called Saturn's right hand man. When the Titans were sent to Tartarus, Jupiter gave Atlas the special punishment of holding up the sky._

 _When Jupiter and Juno were wed, Terra gave the queen fruited branches. With these, Juno planted a large tree in a garden near where Atlas held the sky. This tree grew golden apples that hung off his branches, that was said to give the eater of one immortality. As a punishment for being daughters of Atlas, the Hesperides were forced to watch over the tree. To be sure that the Hesperides would do as they were assigned to do, Juno created the multi headed dragon Ladon to watch them._

 _Another daughter of Atlas was the beautiful Calypso. Her mother was the wife to Oceanus, Tethys. The minor goddess was said to have light brown hair, a beautiful pair of brown eyes, and peach toned skin. Jupiter ordered that she would stay on Ogygia for eternity, but she would be sent a visitor every few years for company. The Fates found this amusing, so they decided that every visitor that was sent to her, she would fall in love with. The visitor however, would not be able to return this love, so they would always leave._

The next page was a full body portrait of this Calypso, and true to the book she was beautiful. She wore a simple white dress that hung barely above her knees, that was fastened tightly with a brown leather belt on her waist. She had lips that were wide and plump, and were a very nice tone of pink. She wore a wreath of white flowers atop her head, and her light brown hair was braided and hung over her left shoulder. Her nose was upturned a bit, giving her a regal look. The minor goddess had high cheekbones, but not so high that made her look malnourished. She had a light array of freckles that ran along the bridge of her nose, and travelled their way to her cheeks. She looked a bit older than Perseus, but still very young. The son of Oceanus found himself staring at the picture, and rubbing his fingers along the page.

"Close your mouth, I don't want slobber all over my books," said Apollo as he walked into his library.

Perseus closed his mouth and showed the god the cover of the book he reading. "Where is Ogygia?"

The god raised an eyebrow. "In the middle of nowhere, somewhere where mortals can never go. Why?"

"But I'm not a mortal," Perseus said ignoring Apollo's question. "I'm the son of Oceanus and Hestia, I should be a god. Like you!"

"It's a lot more complicated than that."

Perseus walked up to Apollo and grinned happily. "Then explain it to me."

Apollo sighed. "If I am going to tell you this, your mother should at least be present." Without warning, Apollo vanished out of existence.

A few moments later, he reappeared with Vesta. The goddess cried out in happiness when she saw her son, and gave him a large hug. Perseus gave her a large hug in return.

Now that the two were together, I now realized how much Perseus looked like his mother. While the child had the hair and eyes of Oceanus, the facial features was thanks to Hestia. Perseus, like his mother had a round small nose, a skinny face, low cheekbones, and a strong jawline.

When the two separated, Vesta looked at her nephew. "What is it that you need from me Apollo? This Roman form of mine is causing me unwanted distress."

Apollo smiled. "Well, your son has asked me why he is not a god, for he is the son of a goddess and titan."

Vesta looked shocked by what Apollo had said. "I suppose it was going to come soon enough."

So it was then when Perseus's mother explained everything to her son. She explained how she and her father had met, the duty that I had bestowed upon him, and how he would not be a god until he was able to defeat the gods. It was a lot for Perseus to soak in, so the child sat in silence for many minutes. "I am to destroy all the gods?"

"No, only the Olympians and the other deities who have committed horrible crimes," said Vesta.

"But, how am I to destroy them? They are gods, they are immortal."

Vesta sighed as she hugged her son again. "We do not yet know. You may not even be able to kill them, perhaps only imprison them like we did the Titans."

Perseus smiled. "I do not have an easy road ahead."

"We all have a path to take in life. Yours is to be the bumpiest and most dangerous one ever taken. But I know you will do it. There will be me, Apollo, and Chaos to help along the way. You will not face this road alone, I will promise you that."

Perseus hugged his mother once again, and they stayed embraced, gods knew how long.

 ***LINE BREAK***

Perseus pulled the arrow back, much easier than he did on his first day of training. He breathed slowly, in and out, and let go of the arrow. It flew across the room, and landed about an inch from the bullseye.

"You have shown much improvement in these three months Perseus. However, it's not good enough. My father and uncles grow stronger by the day, so I will accept nothing but perfection. Now, nock another arrow, bane of Olympus," ordered Apollo.

Over the past few months, Perseus had improved tremendously in archery and swordfighting. The boy's stamina had increases as well, proven by the fact he could now jog 10 miles in a single run without stopping. The son of Oceanus had also gained a good amount of muscle, particularly in the bicep and tricep areas of his arms, as well as his calves and thighs. The boy had also lost almost all his body fat, but still had a bit of baby fat in his cheeks. He had also grown an inch, now at a height of about five foot one.

The Roman people did not simply ignore the coming of Perseus, for many war generals contacted Apollo asking if he would like his nephew to be trained like a warrior. The god kindly refused all of them, saying that his training was doing quite well.

Many lords also came to Apollo, asking if Perseus would like to marry one of their daughters, no doubt wanting to be apart of the Roman Duke's family. Apollo didn't even give them the chance to see Perseus, saying that he was still a boy and could not handle a wife at this point.

One day when Perseus came back to Apollo's quarters, the god said to the boy, "I have a special mission for you. You will go hunting for the Ophiotaurus."

Perseus raised eyebrow. "What is this Ophiotaurus?"

"It is a half cow, half sea serpent beast created by Chaos. When you kill it and burn its entrails, the Olympians will be weakened to a state that will allow for them to be killed just as mortals would. It first appeared during the Titanomachy, where Zeus killed it and hid the entrails. It would appear that more than one had been created, for my sister announced to the council that one of her virgin worshippers spotted one. Now, she and her hunters are after it. You will hunt it, and kill it. You will bring the entrails back to me where we will hold it until you are strong enough to battle the gods."

"You really think I will be able to find it?" Perseus asked.

Apollo shrugged. "To be honest, no. My sister and her hunt have been hunting for the better part of the century. You've learned how to use the bow and sword three months ago. I haven't even told your mother about this quest, for I know without a doubt it will fail. However, I do expect you to find this Ophiotaurus, and attempt to kill it. I'm using this journey of yours as a way to apply your skills you've learned to a real life scenario. Any other questions?" Perseus shook his head. "Very good. You will leave in a week's time to Sicily, where the virgin said she spotted the Ophiotaurus. I will give you this week off, but I still expect you not to be sitting in bed the whole day. Understood?"

So for the next week, Perseus spent training as well as researching the Ophiotaurus, maps of Italy, as well as survival tips in the wilderness.

A day before he was to set off on his hunt, Apollo gave Perseus a silver blade. It had a leather grip on the hilt much like Apollo's own, and engraved on the bottom of the blade was a green jade. "This blade is made of Stygian iron. It has the ability to kill monsters, as well as mortals. I have enchanted it so it can never break. It also weighs much less than regular steel swords, but still more than the wooden blade you train with. It's name is Casis." Latin for misfortune.

Perseus accepted the sword, and sheathed it into his scabbard on his waist. "Thank you Apollo."

Apollo smiled as he left Perseus's bedroom again. "That's not all I have." A few seconds later, the god entered the room again with leather clothes in one hand, as well as an ebony colored bow. "These cloaks should keep you warm at night. It is made from the finest cow in all of Rome."

Perseus took the garbs from his teacher's hands, and laid it out on his bed. It was an outfit of dark black leather. A hooded jacket and pair of pants. There was also a pair of gloves, and boots on the floor. "Thank you once again Apollo."

The god then handed the bow to Perseus. The child rubbed his hands over the exquisite dark wood, surprised to find it as smooth as glass. The bow was not the ordinary round C shape, more like a W. Perseus pulled the bowstring back, surprised to see it was a bit easier to pull back than his practice bow. The handle had smooth brown leather on it, and on the bottom and top of the handle were sharp blades used to stab enemies who got too close. The blades appeared to be made of Stygian iron as well. Apollo also gave Perseus a quiver, full of Stygian iron tipped arrows.

"This bow I made for you this week with one of Rome's best weapon smiths. It does not yet have a name, for the owner must give it one when a great achievement has been completed with it. I trust you will name it appropriately."

Perseus put the quiver on his back, and put the bow on the back part on his waist. "I will, thank you Apollo."

"Well, I'm not going to let you go into the wild with rabid, virgin hunters on the loose looking like a fool. Follow me." Perseus obliged. Once they were outside, Perseus was introduced to a large white ass. "This is Jeffrey the Ass, and he will be the one taking you to Sicily."

Perseus looked at the animal strangely. "I can't ride a horse?"

"No you can't ride a horse! Have you forgotten that Poseidon created the horses? If you were to ride one, they would contact Poseidon if they had a bad feeling about something. Never, and I mean never trust a horse. Besides, asses are great mounts. They may not move as fast as horses, but they make up for speed with stamina. An ass could ride for a dozen leagues and not need even a drop of water."

Perseus sighed and pet the mount along the bridge of his snout. "I suppose he will do fine."

"Very good! Now, go inside and rest, you have a long day tomorrow," said the god as they walked back inside.

When Perseus laid down after dinner, he prayed to his mother for good luck, then closed his eyes to go to sleep.

 **I spent a few days writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm really feeling this story, and I hope you guys are to.**

 **I may update this again before August, but I don't really know. I have to update Champion of Wisdom next, so you may not get an update for a little while.**

 **Anyways, we have one review to go over, only one because it's pretty long and I have a lot to say about it.**

 **Hoguie said, "I'm going to have to stop here. Your story is well written, with a small number of grammatical and spelling errors, which is very good. I just don't enjoy the way you decided to write the first part of the chapter. The slang that you used during your first part also was slightly distracting to me, as Chaos is an all-powerful being (based off of which lore you follow) during ancient times. There wouldn't be that type of terminology during ancient times, used by an ancient being. I also don't quite like how you made the fates all-powerful. If you are going to use the Chaos being the original theory, then you have to realize that that would mean that he is the Fates' grandfather, Ananke being one of his daughters. The Fates only have the power to weave their mother's whims, Ananke being the Primordial of forethought and destiny, so saying that Chaos couldn't command his daughter to tell her daughters to leave Percy alone seems like a weak plot point. Besides, there are others who are the children of Titans and Gods. Artemis and Apollo are the children of Leto, a Titaness, and Zeus, yet the Fates didn't destroy them did they? There was also a couple children between Poseidon and Gaea...so yeah.**

 **I really enjoy the concept due to the rarity of the pairing of Hestia and Oceanus *your's being the first I've ever seen, so kudos), but it's just not my cup of tea. Good luck with all future writing."**

 **Wow, where do I begin?**

 **Well, first I just wanted to say I as well don't like how I used profanity so often in my earlier chapters. If any of you read my authors note in Champion of Wisdom, I said I regret doing it.**

 **For the whole, Fates being all powerful thing, I don't understand what your getting at.**

 **I researched a bit and I saw that the Fates are kinda a tricky thing to work with because there are so many different myths with them.**

 **Some say that they are ruled over by no one, some say they are ruled only by Zeus, while some even say that they only work for their mother.**

 **They are said to be the weavers of fate for mortals and gods,while Zeus can be an exception.**

 **That's why I said that if they found that Perseus was really a god, they would order Zeus to kill him. The reason they would order Zeus, is because there is no concrete evidence that Zeus ruled over the Fates, or if the Fates ruled over Zeus. There are many different stories with the Fates, and almost none of them are the same. So I decided that the Fates would rule over Zeus.**

 **As for the whole titan and god child situation, I answered that with this chapter.**

 **We talked in the PM, and you said you stopped reading so I doubt you'll ever see this, but thanks anyway for your review.**

 **One final thing I wanted to say is this will eventually be a M rating I believe. There's so much I want to do with this story, and I don't think I will be able to accomplish it in the T rating. I don't know yet, it's a possibility.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you guys have a great day. This is Soap signing off.**


	5. An Arrow to the Back is Not Healthy

**Before we start, I just wanted to say that I think I have a schedule finally. I'm thinking Mondays I'll update Throne of Want, and Fridays I'll update Champion of Wisdom. I'll either approve of this or reject it this Wednesday when school starts for me.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Perseus sat on a small hill, sitting beside a large bush. The boy had spotted a stag a few hundred feet from him, eating leaves from a large sapling. It was fairly small, but since he was but a boy it would be an appropriate size for his appetite.

The boy took an arrow from his quiver, and nocked it to his bowstring. He pulled the string back, and raised his bow so he was aimed at the deer. When the arrow's path was set, he let go of the arrow. It whizzed through the air, and landed in the animal's left side of his throat. He had intended for it to hit in the head. The stag cried out in pain, and galloped away, tripping and stumbling.

"Damn," Perseus mumbled as he got up and ran after the animal. He ran past trees, and jumped over roots as he followed the blood trail the stag left behind him. After a few moments of chasing, Perseus found the animal lying on the floor, wheezing.

Perseus took out a hunting knife from a pocket in his leather jacket, and slit the stag's throat to end its suffering. Where the stag had died was in the middle of a small, open meadow. The boy decided he would make camp there. After stacking wood for a fire, Perseus began to skin the stag.

The son of Hestia had been in the wilderness for a month and a half, and he had not had much luck. He found himself in the middle of a forest on the edge of Catania, a country adjacent to Sicily. His mount, Jeffrey the Ass died within the first month by getting killed by wolves. Perseus had killed them all, and used Jeffrey's remaining flesh as food for the next week.

As for finding the Ophiotaurus, Perseus had not a clue how to find him. Apollo had suggested asking the virgin worshipper went he arrived in Sicily, but even he said that she would most likely not tell him.

He had finished skinning the stag, and had emptied its insides from organs. Perseus cut its head off, and tossed it aside for he wasn't a fan of brain and eyeballs. He decided he would cook the bottom half of it tonight, and eat the rest for breakfast the next day. After cooking it, he ate it fairly quickly, and decided he would need to hide the remaining meat. He decided to use the same method he had used when preserving Jeffrey the Ass.

Perseus grabbed the large cloth cover he had used before, and wrapped the meat up with it. The son of Oceanus then grabbed rope from his rucksack, and tied a knot that would allow for the carcass to be hanged. He looked around, and found a dark cave in the distance. With a large amount of effort, the boy dragged the deer into the cave.

It was dark, and reasonably cold, which was what he was hoping for. He found a chunk of rock jutting outwards from the cave walls, and hung the deer from that. With what he had just made, the deer would not be eaten by flies or other bugs. With the cave, it was cold enough so it would not rot by the morning. Perseus wiped his hands, and prepared to walk out the cave.

"Stop please, leave us alone!" yelled a female voice.

Perseus stopped immediately, and crouched near the entrance of the cave. He peeked out to see a pack of black wolves chasing a red wolf with her pup being held by its scruff. The red wolf was very tall, perhaps about four feet tall, and very muscular. The red wolf had startling silver eyes. The pack of black wolves were all significantly smaller, except for one.

This one had a shade darker than all the other wolves, and had blood red eyes. He appeared to be the leader of the pack, and was giant. He was even larger than the red wolf, appearing to be about six feet tall. He appeared to be smiling maniacally. "Oh dear Lupa, you think I will let our son be raised by you? You're rather funny if that's the case. Please hand over the child my sweet."

Lupa the red wolf dropped her pup and stood in front of it. She growled at the black wolf. "I wouldn't hand over this child even if it meant all of Rome had to fall."

The black wolf looked disappointed. "Perhaps I have to remind you who you're talking to. Take her down."

A lone wolf from the pack lunged at Lupa, who expertly knocked them aside with a strong hit with her paw. The wolf fell a few feet from the she-wolf, only to get back up and run back at her. Another wolf attacked Lupa, and crashed their jaws against her right leg. The red wolf howled in pain, as the other wolf who had been hit before chomped her other front leg. The two held her down, as she attempted to fight back. The pup sat howling and whimpering while watching this.

The black wolf had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting. "Hold her down." He looked at another wolf from his pack. "You, move my son. I don't want him in the way."

The wolf did as he said, and gently nudged the pup away. The black wolf got behind Lupa. "You seem to forget that you can never win these battles Lupa. I guess you can thank Jupiter for that." He rose on his hind legs, and put his front paws on the she-wolf's back shoulders. "I'll show you whose master."

Perseus had seen enough, and had already lined up his bow. After aiming at the black wolf, he released his arrow.

His aim was true, for it hit straight in the wolf's right red eye. He immediately got off Lupa, and clawed at his face. "Ah! Damn it! Who the hell shot that?"

His answer came, for Perseus came yelling a battle cry, as he raised Casis above his head. Catching the group by surprise, Perseus stabbed his sword through the side of one wolf of the pack, and sliced another's head off.

"Kill him! Kill him damn it!" the black wolf shouted as he limped away into the woods.

A wolf jumped high into the air towards Perseus, who rolled to the left and sliced its stomach open. Another lunged himself towards the child, who stabbed the beast through the mouth.

From behind, a wolf jumped on Perseus, resulting in the boy falling on the floor. Perseus quickly rolled over, and kicked the wolf in the jaw, knocking the beast back. Grabbing the hilt of his sword with two hands, he swung downwards, ending with the wolf's head split in two.

Perseus quickly jumped up, awaiting the next opponent, to see that it never came. He looked around, to see that the rest of the pack had fled with the black wolf. The child was breathing heavily, and he was wide eyed. After he made sure no more wolves would try to attack him, he looked at the red wolf Lupa. She was licking her wound on her left paw, while her pup licked the one on the right one.

The child of Hestia sheathed Casis and knelt before the wolf. "Lady Lupa, I pray that you are alright?"

Lupa stopped licking, and looked up at Perseus. "Yes child, I am quite alright. Thank you for saving me. I fear I wouldn't have enjoyed what would have happened next if you hadn't come."

"If I may, my Lady, I ask, why you were overpowered so easy. I know your power is great, so I wonder how this happened."

Lupa sighed. "That was Lycaon, and his pack of lycanthropes. They are wolves who are immune to everything but silver, fire, and apparently Stygian Iron. I owe you an unpayable debt. You have saved my son from his disgusting father, and me as well. Tell me child, what is your name?"

"Perseus, of Rome. Nephew to Duke Peter." said the child.

The red wolf grinned a wolfish grin. "Also known as Apollo, god of the sun?"

Perseus looked like he had seen a ghost. "You know of Apollo's dukeship?"

"That I do, and I am privileged to be able to. It is a great secret, for the gods have not set foot in Rome for close to two decades. He would be chastised on Olympus if the Olympians found out." Lupa then looked at Perseus strangely. "So, child of Rome, you are a son of Apollo, yes? I only suppose you say you are a nephew of Peter of Rome for safety purposes. For a Roman demigod has not been born for a long time."

Weighing his options, he decided to go with it. "Yes, Lady Lupa."

"It only made sense, only a child of one of the archer twins could have made that shot. The swordplay however, was rather breathtaking. I could mistake you for a son of Mars. Where did you learn it?"

Perseus gulped. He may regret what he was about to say. "Well, my father has trained me in Rome for the past three months."

Lupa's eyes widened. "Interesting indeed. To take such risks as breaking the Ancient Laws to train a Roman demigod? Apollo much see something great in you." Lupa stood up and looked Perseus in the eyes. "As I've said, child of Rome, I am in an unpayable debt to you. We will meet again. Good luck, son of Apollo." Without warning, the she-wolf grabbed her pup by the scruff of his neck and ran off.

 ***LINE BREAK***

Perseus arrived in Noto, Sicily a week after his encounter with Lupa. Apollo had told his student that the virgin worshipper lived at the church in the center of Noto. The child found it fairly quickly, as it was the largest building in the city. He walked through the streets, careful to not cause too much attention to himself.

When he finally entered the church, Perseus saw a lone nun kneeling at an altar sacred to Artemis. Perseus waited for the nun to finish, and when she stood up, he said, "Um, excuse me?"

The nun turned around to reveal a large burn on the left side of her face, underneath her eye. "What is it boy?"

"I've heard that a worshiper of Artemis that lives here in this church has spotted a strange sea creature recently."

The woman's eyes shot open, then she bowed to Perseus. "Oh, you are an Olympian. I am so sorry my Grace. Please, forgive me for my rudeness."

Perseus raised an eyebrow, but decided to go with it. "Yes, yes. You are forgiven. Now, where did you see this sea creature?"

"I was walking along the nearby pier m'lord, and I heard fishermen begin to scream. They yelled, 'We've got a big one here! Everyone, help!' So all other fishermen ran to this one, and began to pull on this one fishing line. A few minutes pass, and men are getting pulled into the sea, one by one. By now, a dozen men are pulling on the fishing line, and a dozen are standing by if any room is available. Then, they pull it up. It was a horrible thing, m'lord. It was a cow, but with a serpent's tail. It smelled of rubbish, and it was huge! About 6 feet long, and must've weighed at least two hundred pounds. Once they lifted it on the deck, they were so terrified they ran away, and the thing flopped its way back into the ocean."

Perseus quickly digested all the info that was given to him. "Where exactly did this happen?"

The nun pointed to the right of the door. "At the pier m'lord. You go down the right of this street, then after the second crossroads turn left and you'll reach the docs."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, your help has been appreciated."

Perseus followed the directions the woman gave him. He looked out to the ocean, to see nothing at all. Not even a single ripple in the water. The boy spotted a fisherman.

"Excuse me?" asked Perseus. "Have you reeled in any strange creatures recently?"

The man had orange, sun baked skin, with wrinkles upon his forehead. "I didn't, but a mate of mine did."

"Where can I find this good sir?"

The man frowned at Perseus. "Mind your own business, boy."

Perseus gripped his sword, and scowled at the man. "That creature is sacred to Olympus, so you will tell me where to find the man who caught it. Or, I'll make you tell me."

The man looked like he had seen a ghost the moment Perseus had mentioned Olympus. "I'm very sorry sir. He should be at his house down that street down there, with the blue roof. Please, I do apologize for my rudeness sir."

The son of Hestia walked to the blue house the man had mentioned, and knocked on the door. "Hello? I'm here to ask a few questions!" yelled Perseus through the door.

Perseus heard shuffling from behind the door, as well as a few whispers. Finally, he heard a hoarse voice say, "I'm kind of busy right now! Come again later!"

The boy wasn't convinced. "Alright then!" Perseus walked backwards from the door, and saw a balcony with an open window on the right side of the house. He walked to that side, to see stacked boxes near the balcony.

He went back a few feet, and jogged lightly to the boxes, then put his right foot on the side of the stack and catapulted himself upwards. Perseus grabbed the ledge, and lifted himself up to the top of the boxes. The child jumped from there to the balcony, then carefully climbed into the window.

When he entered through the window, he saw a staircase to his left. Carefully, he walked silently towards it.

"-I swear Lady Artemis, I have no clue who that was. I promise ye!"

Perseus stopped another step in midair, then crouched down at the top of the staircase. He peaked over to see a man in a chair, as well as many girls surrounding him. Many were younger than Perseus, or his age, but a few were a bit older than him. One seemed to stand out though.

A girl that looked no older than Perseus, with auburn hair and striking silvery-yellow eyes. She appeared to be the leader, for all were behind her. She appeared to be very upset. "You better not, for if I find out you are lying, I will cut your tongue out and make you eat it. Now, tell me where the Ophiotaurus is."

"I don't know nothing about a Ophiotaurus, me lady!"

This girl, who Perseus guessed was Artemis, grimaced. "Idiotic _boy_. The creature you caught not but a few days ago."

The man nodded. "Oh yes, I do remember it now. I haven't seen it since I let it back to the sea, me lady."

Artemis looked like she was about rip out the poor man's throat right there, but a girl with a tiara on her head stepped up to the goddess. "I sense that thither is an eavesdropper among us, mine lady."

As soon as Perseus heard that, he jumped out the window, and landed on the pavement below. He heard something in his legs crack, but he ignored it and ran down the road, and onto the pier. Behind him, he heard a door get yanked open. "Cease, filthy male!"

When he heard that, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He stumbled, and fell into the water. Instead of the water invigorating him, it seemed to make the pain in his back hurt more. Within seconds, Perseus's vision began to blacken.

 ***LINE BREAK***

The Olympian throne room was in complete silence. That silence was gone the moment Artemis teleported into the room. "Meeting, now!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, all gods were in their thrones. All but Apollo.

Zeus looked like he was upset about something. "What is the meaning of this, daughter?"

Artemis scowled. "A demigod was seen in Sicily looking for the Ophiotaurus"

"Who?" Zeus's voice roared.

"I do not know. He had a hood covering his face. I am sure that my lieutenant killed him, for he collapsed into the ocean and did not resurface."

At that moment, Apollo appeared at his throne, red faced. "So sorry. I was dealing with a little something. What is the purpose for this meeting little sister?"

Ignoring him, Zeus said, "This is troubling news. Even though this demigod is dead, who knows if there are others like him? What would cause him to want to take down Olympus?"

"If I may father," Athena started. "Many of our own mistreat our children, so they may be looking for a way for revenge."

"I wonder who that could be," said Aphrodite, glancing over at Hera.

Poseidon slammed the butt of his trident on the floor. "Is there any way to find out whose child this was? If we can pinpoint the godly parent, we can make sure the other children were not contacted by this criminal."

"I do not know, uncle. Perhaps those in the room who have had relations with a mortal, let's say…the last 20 years, raise their hand," suggested Athena.

Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Poseidon, and Zeus both raised their right hands.

Hera grimaced. "You disgusting man. Am I not good enough for you?"

Zeus's blue eyes sparked in anger. "I'm the king of the gods, damn it! I can do as I please. I don't need you always bitching!"

Ignoring her father, Athena gestured to Ares. "Brother, do you have any children at the moment?"

"No, I've had enough children with this one right here," Ares said, flicking Aphrodite's left breast.

Rolling her eyes, Athena said, "Aphrodite?"

She simply shook her head as she and Ares began to grope one another, until they both blinked out the room. Hephaestus looked down at his feet, red in the face.

"Apollo?"

The god beamed proudly. "No ma'am! I've made sure to always pull out." This comment was rewarded with the sucking of teeth from Hera and Artemis.

"Uncle?"

Poseidon scratched his beard. "I do, but he is king of Athens. If the demigod was killed by Artemis, it is without a doubt not my son."

Athena nodded. "It would make no sense if Theseus betrayed the gods, so you are right about something for once. Father?"

Zeus looked at his wife cautiously. "Um, I'd rather not say. But I can say without a doubt if I did have children, they would have no desire to take down Olympus." In response, Hera frowned.

"Perhaps it is the child of a minor deity who has become jealous with our awesome powers!" exclaimed Apollo.

Artemis nodded. "My idiotic brother is right. I have half the mind that one god or goddess that lacks our power has become envious."

"If I find out who they are, I will throw them into Tartarus myself!" Zeus bellowed.

Apollo yawned and stood up. "Yes, yes. Very dramatic. If you guys find out who this traitor is you can most definitely contact me. I always did like punishments, except when it's on me."

Artemis stood as well. "Brother, this meeting is not over."

Apollo nodded as he began to walk out the door. "I know, that's why I'm leaving."

 ***LINE BREAK***

Zeus knocked on the door of a fancy looking temple on Olympus with flowers in his hand. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a woman with black hair and whiteless eyes.

"Zeus," Eris started. "Hello."

Zeus smiled. "Hello my dear friend." In a low voice, he said, "We've got a problem, so can we get some privacy?"

Eris smiled a devilish smile, and gestured inside her home. "Come on in. No one would want to eavesdrop into the home of discord."

When they were inside, Zeus handed Eris the flowers. "These are for you."

She smelled the flowers, only to have them wilt in her hand. "Thank you. They are lovely."

Zeus looked at the flowers with wide eyes. "I'm gonna get to the point. We have a traitor on Olympus. I think we need to remind our kingdom of Olympus's powers."

Eris smiled. "It sounds like you are planning something big."

"That I am. Have you heard of a nymph named Thetis?"

 ***LINE BREAK***

Perseus woke up to feel a massive headache, as well as an unbearable amount of soreness in his shoulder. He tried to get up, only for a large amount of pain to engulf his entire body, forcing him to lay back down. He noticed he was in a bed, and appeared to be in a women's room. He knew this from a large wooden closet full of white dresses located in the room, as well as a large bedside mirror that looked very girly.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

The boy looked at his right to see a man. He was about 7 feet tall, and had no features whatsoever. All there was, pitch black. It looked as if the man was a shadow of some sort.

Perseus looked bug eyed. "W-who are you?"

I smiled. "You do not remember me?"

Perseus's mind went blank, until a mini play showed in his mind, where the shadow man talked with his mother and father played in his mind. The entire conversation played, and when it was over, Perseus said, "You're…Chaos?"

I smiled, but of course the boy didn't see it. "Bingo."

"What are you doing here? Where am I? Am I dead?"

I walked over to his bedside, and examined the large bandage wrapped around his shoulder. "Well, first I can assure you, you are not dead. I would not simply let my champion fall so easily when he has more to accomplish in his life. As for why I'm here, I'm here to tell you something very important.

You were shot by Zoe Nightshade of the hunters of Artemis. The arrow she shot you with was made of Celestial bronze, and was tip was dipped in a deadly toxin. It's a good thing you fell in the ocean, for it kept you from dying on the spot. I've been able to take it out. However, since your immune system had been fighting it from the moment you fainted, your body is weak. So, I require you to stay in bed until you feel strong enough to move.

I have done another thing. Where you are now, time moves strangely. I have been able to control this to an extent. Now, every day you spend here, is two days in the normal world.

The gods have grown suspicious that their own are trying to overthrow them. They think you were the demigod child of a lower deity, so they are cautious. You must stay here until you are called child, for Zeus plans of something huge. I do not know yet, but he has recruited the goddess Eris for his plan to decrease the world's population, to show everyone how much damage the gods can do. It is not safe, and I fear Apollo may need your help in the near future.

This is where we part, Perseus, son of Hestia, and prince of the Sea. Train everyday, for you will be in war very soon. You may trust the girl here fully. She has hate for the gods, and for good reason. If you befriend her, you may be able to learn a thing or two from her. Goodbye, my champion."

Perseus saw the man disappear, and almost immediately the curtains to his room opened. In was Calypso, the girl Perseus had read about in his book. She gave him a magnificent smile, one that made Perseus's heart skip a beat. "You are awake. I hope you are well?"

The boy nodded. "Um, yeah I feel pretty good. Just kinda sore, and my shoulders hurt." Perseus again tried to sit up in his bed. He immediately regretted it as a wave of pain coursed through his body once again.

Calypso ran to his side, and put two gentle hands on his chest. "Please, do not get up. The arrow that was in your back was deadly, and I do not know what it has done to you."

Perseus lied down and sighed in defeat. "It was an arrow with a tip dipped in a dangerous toxin. I'll be fine, because it's out my body. It just might take a while for the soreness and pain to go down."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this? I tried to remove this toxin you speak of, but I doubt I was able to remove it."

"I can guarantee that you did remove it," Perseus said, not wanting to reveal his conversation with Chaos. "I can feel my blood rushing through my body without trouble."

Calypso put the back of her hand on Perseus's forehead. "You have a fever that's through the roof!" She quickly walked out the room, and came back with cloth bag full of ice. She put it on his forehead.

Perseus couldn't help but smell the sweet aroma of cinnamon of that engulfed Calypso. "I suppose I am on Ogygia?"

The girl looked at her patient with wide eyes. "You know of this place?"

"Yes, I've read a few books about this place, as well as you at my home in the city of Rome."

"You live in Rome? I've never had a visitor from Rome before," Calypso said. "What is it like there?" She stuck a random fruit in Perseus's mouth. "There, eat that."

Perseus chewed the berry, which tasted sweet and had a tangy taste. "It is wonderful. The greatest architects from around the world designed the city, and the greatest builders constructed it. It's military is the strongest, and we have some of the best poets in the world."

Calypso smiled sadly. "It sounds wonderful there." She looked into the boy's eyes, and asked, "You know mine, so I must ask, what is your name?"

He was lost her hazel eyes, and forgot to answer the question for a few seconds. "Perseus, son of Hestia."

The look of shock on Calypso's face was the look of one seeing a dead relative again. "She is a maiden goddess! How could she be your mother?"

 _Chaos said I could trust her_ , thought Perseus. _So here we go._

Perseus recounted the entire story of his life, in a much simpler version with much less detail. He talked of how his parents had met, their first meeting with me, the murder of his father, Apollo taking him under his wing, his mission to slay the Ophiotaurus, how he ended up on Ogygia, and finally the conversation he and I had a few moments before.

Calypso was shocked. "I can't believe I have a traitor to Olympus on my island."

Perseus frowned. "Will you tell the Olympians of my existence?"

The girl shook her head. "No. Chaos is right, the Olympians have caused too much mayhem in their one hundred years in power. It's time for a new order. Even now Zeus plans to wipe out humans simply to show how strong he is? It disgusts me." Calypso suddenly walked out the room.

"Where are you going?" Perseus called out.

She didn't answer, and instead walked back into the room with Perseus's bow, quiver of arrows, and Casis. "We have much work to do."

 **Yeah, a shortish chapter compared to what I've been pumping out recently, I know. I thought this was a good place to stop, so that's the main reason. I'll update this story again in about a week, most probably.**

 **I'll be posting an Author's Note on both my stories on Wednesday sometime after 3 a clock to let you guys know what the plan is, since that's the day school starts back up for me. I plan on doing that every Wednesday , just to give you guys an idea what story I'm writing at that moment, as well as what my schedule is looking like.**

 **We're introduced to Calypso! Yay! As you can see she isn't going to just be some damsel in distress in this story, she's gonna be a warrior badass. I'm just thinking since she is lowkey a minor goddess, she shouldn't be looking to be saved by the macho man every second, but doing shit on her own.**

 **The romance between Percy and Calypso might take a little while, since Percy is 12 and still doesn't know what to feel about the island hottie yet. But there will definitely be a few chapters that Percy is on Ogygia, so be prepared for that. I'm probably gonna switch perspective from Percy to Apollo now and again, so you guys won't get bored.**

 **As you can see, Zeus is planning something pretty big! Some of you Greek myth junkies probably know where I'm going with this, but I can promise you it's gonna be badass.**

 **Now, let's get to the reviews. Since I didn't get any questions from the reviews, I'm gonna go through some old reviews from the original Champion of Wisdom.**

 **Ah, the good ol' days. When I would update everyday and never left my house. Good times.**

 **DatGuy- "damn ur story already givin me a 6 and a half inch boner"**

 **I actually remember what chapter this was from. It was one where I had a super graphic scene where Percy and Thalia are just making out hardcore. When I first read this so long ago I was like, 'What the fuck dude? Are people jerking off to this shit?'**

 **Like I said, good times.**

 **SmartzyFan- "Damn, you were serious about updating everyday. Awesome! I wonder where Percy would end up. Looking forward to it!"**

 **I find it pretty cool that the author of one of the biggest stories in the PJO section on FanFiction actually read my stories at one point. Of course he probably realized they were shit and stopped, but it's still a cool thought.**

 **And I was serious that I used to update everyday. I went on for like 15 chapters like that, posting 1000 word chapters daily. I think that's why my original story was so bad. I was just burnt out completely. Then when I tried adding another story to my profile, my work ethic basically committed suicide.**

 **awesomeness-rocks- "Okay let me start by saying this story has potenal, and you are a good writer, but parts of you story suck dick, so this is going to be a bit of a flame. Zoes personality is fucked up, her going all lovy dovy so soon, trusting percy, so much is completely against her character, it is almost if you did not feeling like actually devolving a relationship. Thailia is the same way I can see her falling for percy easier, but not that easy, she is still bitter over luke and whould not rush into things, or trust so quick. Percy not dieing when Binica did is dumb How percy saved Zoe was actual well thought out. The dragon is suppose to have a hunded heads not three. Athena adopting percy that way is unrealistic, but not 100% so. btw I know my spelling and grammer sucks, but I gtg so I wrote this fast."**

 **This is actually the review that made me contemplate my entire writing career here on this website. Everything this dude said was true! Not only that, but this was the first flame I've ever had. When I read this review, I thought, 'Wow, this dude's right. Maybe I should just stop.'**

 **And I did, for a while. A few months passed, and one day I came on FanFiction to find a bunch of PMs asking where I've gone, was I dead, to kill myself, all that good stuff. I decided that I was being selfish, and people actually liked my writing.**

 **So I decided to start over. I deleted all my stories and restarted Champion of Wisdom. It was an unpopular decision back then, but I went with my gut. Now, it's better than ever, and I have somewhat of a following again. A lot of my old followers may not even know I'm back, but now there's new people who read my stories, and I thank you guys.**

 **And thank you mister awesomeness-rocks, because your flame taught me not to give a fuck what other people think, and take the criticism with a smile.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and expect that Author's Note this Wednesday. This is Soap signing off.**


	6. Calypso the Dominatrix

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

About fifteen days had passed since the arrival of Perseus on Ogygia, a month had passed on Olympus.

And much had happened.

Zeus and Eris's plans seemed to working to their benefit, for Zeus had arranged for the nymph Thetis to be married to the king of the Myrmidons, Peleus.

Zeus had approached Peleus in his castle, and told him of a prophecy that Prometheus had told Zeus. It stated, that Thetis's child would be greater than their father. Just like the god had planned, Peleus wanted to marry the nymph as soon as possible.

 _Kings are so gullible_ , thought Zeus. _Always wanting to extend their legacies by bearing great children. This will be the humans downfall._

So the wedding was set for the end of the month, where it would be held on Olympus. It would be the second greatest wedding anyone had ever seen. (Behind Zeus and Hera's, of course.)

It was their wedding day, and all gods far and wide were attending this celebration. All were eating, drinking, and having a jolly time.

Zeus was sitting at the head of a long, empty banquet table, eyeing everyone dangerously as he waited for his partner to arrive. Finally, in the form of a raven flew and landed on the edge of the table, right next to his wineglass. He smiled. "Finally, what took you so long?"

The crow squawked dangerously. "Those Hesperides aren't exactly fond of random people taking their precious golden apples. Not only that, but it is a very long flight from Olympus to the Garden."

Zeus sneered. "Well, do you have it?"

"Of course I have it, it's just sitting in my bag right outside the gates. Only tell me when we're starting this, and I'll show you my amazing acting."

Zeus motioned off towards the entrance. "Go on then. Make Dionysus want to make you his apprentice."

Eris landed outside the gate, and ran to the bush where she had hidden her bag. She grabbed it, and checked inside the bag. The golden apple with a slip of parchment paper wrapped around the stem. She grabbed the stem, and walked towards Hermes, who was tasked with deciding who could enter the wedding.

He looked bored out of his mind, with him sitting at chair with a single, empty cup of wine in his hand. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Eris approaching him. "Why hello Eris, what are you doing here?"

Eris smiled, which looked like a sinister grin to the messenger god. "Why, I'm here for the wedding of the century, of course!"

Hermes smiled and looked through the guest list. His smile began to falter as he rolled through the scroll and could not spot Eris's name. When he reached the end, he gave a sheepish grin. "I guess you weren't invited. Sorry, babe."

Eris already knew this, but put a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean? You mean to tell me that some worthless mortals got invited to this wedding over me? This must be a mistake, go fetch someone of higher order this instant."

Hermes shook his head with regret. "This list was handed to me by Zeus himself, and he said that whoever wasn't on this list couldn't get in no matter what. I'm sorry Eris."

Falsely flustered, she stomped away from Hermes. Before walking to far she grabbed into her bag and pulled out the golden apple, and threw it into the courtyard where the wedding was being held.

Zeus had seen the whole scene go down, and just like he had planned Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena had walked their way towards the table, arguing about something. Zeus sat in his chair, and sipped on his wine. What he was about to see was going to be amazing.

Perfectly aimed, the apple landed right near the three goddesses. A normal apple would have exploded on impact, but the golden apple showed no sign of wear or tear. The three goddesses looked at the apple, and Athena reached down to grab it.

She unwrapped the slip of paper from the stem, and held it in front of her to read. "To the fairest."

Aphrodite smiled and snatched the apple from Athena. "Well then, it must be for me."

Athena sneered and took it back from the love goddess. "A dumb wench like you is not the fairest. I possess beauty AND wisdom. Nothing is more the fair than that."

Hera smiled and grabbed the apple. "You both are wrong, I possess beauty, wisdom, AND power."

Aphrodite giggled. "Certainly not enough power to keep Zeus wanting only you. I cannot count the number of times I have found him in my quarters in the dead of night."

Hera looked like she was about to explode. Before she could retaliate, Athena took the apple back. "It matters not your problems with my father. This apple is for the fairest, and I am the fairest."

"You certainly don't look like the fairest," said Aphrodite.

Zeus realized that he had to do something, or he would kiss his plan goodbye. He needed the goddesses alive for it to actually work. "Shut up! Are you seriously arguing about an apple?"

Hera turned towards her husband. "Yes! Honey, tell them that I'm the fairest."

Zeus eyed his wife, then allowed his eyes to dance all over Aphrodite's luscious body. "I'd rather not."

Hera got the idea. "Fine! If you won't, get someone who will."

Zeus sighed. He gestured for the women to follow him. They stopped when they were at the entrance of the courtyard, where Hermes was sleeping. "Hermes!"

The god jumped up. "Yes?"

Zeus gave him the golden apple. "Take these three to Mount Ida, where you will find Paris of Troy."

Hermes began to laugh. "Why would a former prince of Troy, now a shepherd, be qualified to see three goddesses?"

Zeus eyed him dangerously. "That's not your right to ask. You will do what I say, understand?"

Hermes gulped. "Yes, father."

Zeus smiled. "Very good." He looked at the group of goddesses. "Don't kill him."

 ***LINE BREAK***

Perseus pulled the bowstring back and released it, watching it fly through the air until it stuck on the bullseye. "Not bad for not shooting in about two weeks."

Calypso looked skeptical. "I still think we should wait a few more days. You still have a bit of a fever."

"Trust me, I'm fine." Perseus nocked another arrow, and shot it at the target. The arrow pierced through the one implanted on the bullseye. "Damn, that was a good one."

Calypso frowned. "You are practicing hitting a still target? I didn't know that soldiers stand still in battle."

Perseus blushed. "Of course not, but what else am I to do?"

"I have an idea," said Calypso as she walked to a nearby treeo a nearby tree. She picked a few fruits from the tree, then without signal threw one into the air.

Perseus masterfully aimed an arrow, then let it fly into the fruit. Calypso took no time to throw another two in the air at once. Perseus shot each with perfection, with the second almost crashing to the ground.

Calypso put three of the fruits in one of her hands, and threw all them at once. Perseus knew he wouldn't be able to hit each with individual arrows, but an idea seeded in his mind. He took one arrow out his quiver, the nocked it onto his bowstring. Remembering what Apollo said, he twisted the end of the arrow, and aimed away from the fruits. He walked back a bit, then let the arrow go. The arrow flew in the air for a few moments, then hit a stream of wind which made it make a sharp right turn. Just as Perseus had expected, the arrow sliced through all three of the fruits.

Calypso looked at Perseus, shocked. "How? I thought you were a novice with the bow."

Perseus shrugged his shoulders. "A novice compared to the likes of Apollo."

"What other hidden talents do you have with the bow?"

"Nothing else, really," said Perseus.

Calypso nodded, and took a small, celestial bronze from a leather belt hidden underneath her dress. "Very well, you will now show me your skills in sword combat."

Perseus looked skeptical. "Are you sure that a dagger can hold up to a sword?"

Calypso nodded. "I'm more than sure." Then without signal, she slashed at Perseus.

The boy ducked only out of instinct, for his head would've been cut off if he hadn't. He took out his sword, and parried a blow from the girl.

Perseus stumbled back, and blocked another blow from Calypso. He knew if he kept this up, he would spend a few more days in the bed from injuries. He rolled to the left of a wild overhand strike, and he quickly kicked Calypso so some distance could be put between them.

Calypso growled. "Fight back."

Perseus took his stance, and took a quick stab at Calypso's midsection. She didn't even attempt to block the jab, but instead let her body fall limp beneath the blade, dodging it completely. With incredible flexibility, she stayed on her feet, and simply let her back arch back far. She pushed the blade aside, and rose to her regular height, and slashed wildly at Perseus.

He hadn't expected it, and fell on his behind to avoid being skewered by Calypso's blade. He rolled backwards and rose to his feet, all while parrying Calypso's slices. Calypso's attacks eventually slowed down, and allowed for Perseus to once again attack. He slashed diagonally at Calypso, only for her to duck under the strike, and stab Perseus in the gut.

Perseus looked at Calypso with a shocked look on his face. Calypso only smiled. "Sleep," she said silently but forcefully. Perseus fell asleep instantly, and felt no pain then.

 **I'm really sorry that this chapter is so damn short but I just needed to post something to let you guys know I wasn't done with FanFiction. I've been having some massive writing block, and might need to take a short break from this story. I'm currently writing a new story that I'm really into, so hopefully that will get my mojo back for writing this story. Champion of Wisdom will still be updated regularly. I'm sorry for not updating in so long, its just that school has taken a lot of stress on my mind recently. Anyways, see you guys later. This is Soap signing off.**


End file.
